megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Unlimited
Mega Man Unlimited also known as (ロックマンアンリミテッド Rokkuman' anrimiteddo?) is an unofficial fan-made game created by MegaPhilX. It was released on July 14, 2013. According to the game's creator, it was originally meant to be a "hypothetical" sequel to Mega Man 9, created before the official Mega Man 10. Development It started out as a simple Flash project, and eventually it was transferred into more complex software, programmed in C++. As with Mega Man 9, and Mega Man 10, it too uses an 8-bit art style that's meant to imitate the style of the NES games. Like the aforementioned games, it has multiple playable characters. Initially, the only playable character was Mega Man. He can use the slide, due to the game being partially based on Mega Man 3. A further update also reintroduced the Charge Shot as an optional ability. With release of Version 1.3.0, a second playable character, Z-Prototype, was added, who can be unlocked for use the main story mode and learns new techniques from defeating bosses, but due to being an unrefined prototype, he exhausts life energy upon performing his attacks. After its release, an update added an easy mode similar to the one present in Mega Man 10 due to complaints about the game's difficulty. Despite this, the game has received mostly favorable reviews.Destructoid: Mega Man Unlimited reviewTierra de Soldados: Mega Man Unlimited review (Spanish) The game's storyline attempts to start bridging the gap between the classic Mega Man series and Mega Man X series timelines, inching away from the former and into the latter by dealing with robots turning evil due to exposure to a virus similar to the Maverick Virus, and revealing the byproduct of Doctor Wily's mysterious blueprints shown in Bass's ending of Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. It also sees Bass, and by extension, Treble, completely defecting against Wily and go rogue. In the past, Bass had opposed him on several occasions, but hadn't outright severed his allegiance to him. On top of having the standard eight Robot Masters which must be fought to move on to the final stages of the game, players can discover four hidden letters scattered throughout hidden areas in four different stages, which collectively spell out "YOKU". Obtaining them all will cause the middle icon of the stage select screen to alternate between either Mega Man's face or the Wily Fortress stage select if all eight ordinary Robot Master stages have been cleared, and that of a new and mysterious ninth Robot Master, Yoku Man. His icon will appear to the sound that Appearing Blocks make (referring to Yoku Man's powers), and if his icon is chosen while visible, it will take the player to a secret and substantially harder bonus stage where he can be found and battled to obtain his Special Weapon. Yoku Man is later fought regardless of being unlocked or not in the endgame. On August 1, 2014, an update was released, which includes a new stage with a tenth Robot Master called Whirlpool Man, where said Robot Master can be found and defeated to obtain a new Special Weapon, along with two new modes: Endless Attack and Endless Boss Attack. On May 23, 2015, another update was released featuring the unlockable character of the Z-Prototype playable after beating the game in any modes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7lTZAKiVpY Story (The game probably takes place months after Mega Man 10.) The story, as shown in-game: 'The New Virus Menace:' "In the year 20XX AD... Mega Man has managed to preserve world peace by defeating the evil Dr. Wily once more... But only a few months after Mega Man's last victory over the evil scientist, 8 robots claiming to be working for Dr. Wily started a revolt, plunging the world into chaos once again. However... "I swear, Dr. Light!" cried Dr. Wily. "I didn't want this to happen! I don't know WHAT caused my robots to go berserk! Let's work together to fix this horrible mistake!" "Alright!", replied Dr. Light. It seemed that Dr. Wily was sincere for once. So both he and Dr. Light got to work right away... "It looks like some other force is controlling your robots, Dr. Wily," Dr. Light said, "but I have no idea WHAT IT IS..." However, before they could do anything else, a charged shot is fired out of nowhere and blasts Mega Man. Shortly afterward, a mysterious robot zooms pass them, grabs Dr. Wily, and then warps away. "HELP!!!", cried Dr. Wily. "Mega Man! Go after Wily's kidnapper!" said Dr. Light. "It may be the key to this mystery!" "Right! I'm on it!", Mega Man replied. "You are next, Mega Man... Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the mysterious robot. Mega Man then wasted no time and arrived on the scene to stop the Robot Masters, uncover the mystery, and rescue Dr. Wily. 'Why is Mega Man not affected by the Mysterious Virus?' Upon defeating half of the Robot Masters, they analyzed the remains and discovered that a virus was responsible for their actions, with Light warning Mega Man to be careful of getting close to the Robot Masters, as being directly near them risked the spread of infection. Shortly after Mega Man left, however, Light was surprised that Mega Man was not registering any signs of infection of the virus at all despite having fought four of them. Upon defeating the remaining four Robot Masters, Mega Man fought Yoku Man, the one responsible of controlling Appearing Blocks, and after a difficult battle, Yoku Man is defeated. 'Assaulting the captured Wily's Castle' After defeating the remaining five Robot Masters, including Yoku Man, Proto Man contacted Dr. Light and Mega Man and reported the location where Dr. Wily was apparently taken to, but is then ambushed by someone (apparently someone Proto Man knew, based on his reaction), with Mega Man heading to the castle to aid Proto Man. 'Mega Man vs. Infected Proto Man' Mega Man, upon exploring the castle, then found Bass and Protoman, with the former informing Mega Man that the latter was getting sloppy. When Mega Man tried to help Proto Man, he tells Mega Man to stay away from him, making it clear that Proto Man is not in control of himself due to being infected with the virus. Mega Man narrowly managed to do enough damage to Proto Man for him to regain his senses, with Proto Man apologizing to Mega Man, viewing himself as weaker than he initially thought. 'Mega Man vs. Infected Bass' Eventually, after Mega Man went deep into Wily's captured castle, he discovered the identity of Wily's kidnapper: Bass. Bass also claimed he instigated the attacks to prove robots' superiority and tells Mega Man to "wake up" before fighting him. Ultimately, Bass ended up defeated, with him expressing a headache (implying he too was affected by the virus) and expressing confusion as to why he can't beat Mega Man. Suddenly, Wily appears in his machine and knocks Bass out, scolding the latter for his insolence against him. 'Dr. Wily's Secrets' Wily then admitted that, while he hadn't planned on Bass abducting him or his own robots running amok, he was indeed responsible for the virus running amok among his own robots, though he commented that Mega Man was unaffected by the virus, causing him to decide to refine it. Wily then fought him in his Wily Machine, including a mechanized walker. However, he ended up defeated, although it caused the floor to collapse under Mega Man as his saucer made its escape. Mega Man then went through parts of the remains of the castle, and encountered a mysterious prototype robot. 'The Pre-Ultimate Final Battle: Mega Man vs. Prototype Robot' The prototype proved to be more than a match for Mega Man, as it's immune not only to the Mega Buster, including all the special weapons that Mega Man has obtained, but it even managed to rip off his Buster arm, nearly killing him in the process. However, the prototype collapsed due to its incomplete state. Wily then retrieved the robot, and presumably set the castle to self-destruct. Mega Man then proceeded to push himself with all his strength to make it outside the castle, although he eventually collapsed from exhaustion just outside the castle when it blew up. Proto Man wonders whether Mega Man escaped, as well as whether he'll be on his own as he realized he himself was weak due to the virus. 'Bass: An enemy, or a friend?' Meanwhile, Mega Man was being repaired, with Bass being revealed to have been responsible for saving Mega Man, due to wanting revenge against Wily for removing him of his purpose of defeating Mega Man (referring to the prototype). Dr. Light then explained that an unidentified individual (Bass) had brought Mega Man back to Light's Lab. 'Dr. Wily and Mega Man's Fate' Dr. Wily disappeared along with his virus, with the status of the prototype robot being unknown, although Mega Man, unlike prior times, was certain that there would be another fight. 'New Life of Dr.Wily's Robot Masters' During the End Credits, it shows that all the Robot Masters, free from the Virus's influence, are now having a new life together, and having quit from working with Dr.Wily, they all got new jobs, and now they are happily living with Humans in peace and harmony. 'A New Threat, a New Hope' Sometime later, Dr. Light is unseen buiding something, which later gets surprised when his new creation seems to have [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_11 endless]'' [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X_(character) ''potential...] Characters Main *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Proto Man *Bass *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Z-Prototype Playable characters * Mega Man * Z-Prototype Robot Masters Trivia *The game has been in development for five years. *The story of the game, in which Dr. Wily creates a virus that causes Robot Masters to go berserk and feigns innocence, is very similar to the Roboenza plot in Mega Man 10. *''Mega Man Unlimited'' and Trinitro Man were formerly known as Mega Man 10 and "Nitro Man" respectfully. Due to the fact the names were taken during development (which was most likely a coincidence), MegaPhilX has chosen to rename them. **Trinitro Man was originally going to be called Nitro Man, however Capcom had planned the name for one of the Robot Masters already for the official Mega Man 10. The fan game's creator, MegaPhilX, decided to change their names to Trinitro Man and Mega Man Unlimited respectively. **Due to the game being called Mega Man 10, Capcom's Mega Man 10 official website mistakenly used the background of Comet Woman's stage and the newsletter used artwork from the fan game. *Yoku Man's dislike of Rush is a reference to the fact that many players liberally use him (in either coil or jet forms) to skip Yoku Block segments. *Rainbow Man doesn't like mirrors because they reflect light as opposed to refracting light. *In the shop menu, Roll's appearance sometimes changes to purple hair with pig tails and wearing a Chinese attire, resembling Shampoo, a character from Rumiko Takahashi's manga series Ranma 1/2. *Although Yo-Yo Man's bio describes himself as disliking kids, he can be seen playing with some in the ending. This was probably just while he was under the influence of the virus. *Jet Man dislikes Tank Man, most likely because of the two of them are the opposite of one another. Jet Man's data card describes him as "honorable", indicating that he treats his henchmen in a respectful manner, while Tank Man treats his own like garbage. It may also be because some forms of artillery can double as anti-aircraft guns. **Also, Tank Man theme is heavily inspiration from the Shuffle. A song sung by Masami Okui. The second opening song of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters *Robot Masters named "Jet Man" also appear in other fan games, for example, in Rokko Chan. *Early on in development, Hammer Man was originally intended to be one of the main Robot Masters in the game, but was downgraded to a mini-boss in Nail Man's stage, following a theme of hammers and nails. *Yoku Man's inclusion in Mega Man Unlimited was at the request of one of the game's character designers, Starsimsuniverse, who created him with the intent of promoting his own special character and adding more material to the game, and even encouraged for Yoku Man to become a public domain character so other programmers could use him in their fan games. *The extra lives that Z-Prototype can collect in-game take the same appearance as the Z-Panels found in the Mega Man Zero series, only simplified down to a purely red and white sprite coloration. *Yoku Man's Stage music is used in Just Shapes and Beats External links *MegaPhilX's Homepage *MegaPhilX's DeviantART profile *MegaPhilX's Youtube account *Facebook References Gallery Screenshot Megamanunlimitedcover2010.jpg|The new cover art for "Mega Man Unlimited". MMUCity.PNG|A screenshot of the intro. MMUStageSelect.png|The beta stage select screen. CometWomanScreenshotBig.png|Comet Woman's stage. CometWomanBattle.PNG|Comet Woman GlueManScreenshotBig.png|Glue Man's stage. GlueManBattleScreen.PNG|Glue Man JetManScreenshotBig.png|Jet Man's stage. JetManBattle.PNG|Jet Man NailManScreenshotBig.png|Nail Man's stage. NailManBattle.PNG|Nail Man RainbowManScreenshotBig.png|Rainbow Man's stage. RainbowManBattle.PNG|Rainbow Man TankManScreenshotBig.png|Tank Man's stage. TankManBattle.PNG|Tank Man. NitroMan Stage Screenshot by MegaPhilX.png|Trinitro Man's stage. TrinitroManStage.PNG|Trinitro Man. YoyoManScreenshotBig.png|Yo-Yo Man's stage. YoYoManBattle.PNG|Yo-Yo Man. YokuManScreenshotBig.png|Yoku Man's stage. WhirlpoolManStage.png|Whirlpool Man's stage. CapturedWilyStage1.png|Captured Wily Stage 1. GotWeapon.PNG|Mega Man receiving Comet Dash weapon. MM10CoverArt.PNG|Previous cover art. megaman_unlimited_release_cover_art_by_megaphilx-d6cepju.jpg|The final release cover art. MegamanUnlimitedWallpaper1280x1024.jpg|The Wallpaper of the Game. MegaManUnlimitedBossOrder.png|Suggested Boss Order Captured_Wily_Castle_Map.png|Wily Fortress Map. Videos MegaMan Unlimited Preview - NailMan Stage & Some Music|Alpha Walkthrough of the Nail Man stage. MegaMan Unlimited Trailer|Main Trailer of the game. French MegaMan Unlimited Commercial|French Commercial of MegaMan Unlimited MegaMan Unlimited Mini-Trailer|Second Trailer of the game. Megaman Unlimited - Japanese Style Trailer|The third trailer, featuring a Japanese song. Megaman Unlimited Trailer - Message from Dr Light!|Fourth trailer. At the same time, announcing the release date of the game. Megaman Unlimited (Version 1.2.0) Trailer|Fifth trailer of the Game featuring the new Robot Master: Whirlpool Man and Two modes: Endless Attack and Endless Boss Attack. Megaman Unlimited Charge Shot Trailer (version 1.2.1)|Sixth trailer of the game featuring the Charge Shot mode. Mega Man Unlimited Version 1.3.0 Trailer (New Playable Character!)|Seventh trailer of the game featuring the Unknown Robot unlockable playable mode. Mega Man Unlimited - Complete walkthrough (no continues, no shop) Category:Fan games